Un amor de dos, esperaCUATRO!
by koraru13
Summary: Luffy, Sanji y Zoro como son tan hombres beben un extraño líquido, el cual cambiara todo para cierta peli naranja. Este fanfic contiene lemon, están avisados. Aviso: Esto es un LuNa, aunque contiene un poco de ZoNa.
1. Chapter 1

Como todos los días los nakamas de la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy estaban haciendo diversas tareas. Zoro estaba entrenando con sus espadas aunque se notaba que dentro de poco caería dormido como siempre, Usopp y Chopper estaban haciendo payasadas como siempre, Robin y Nami estaban tumbadas en unas butacas Nami tomando el sol y Robin leyendo un libro de historia, Franky sujetando el timón, Luffy mirando las islas cercanas emocionandose cada vez más y Sanji en la cocina preparando unos ricos postres a sus queridas damas.

De repente se produjo una gran tormenta pero no cayó agua si no que en la cubierta aterrizó una botella llena de un líquido brillante como los diamantes, en el momento en el que aterrizó la tormenta se despejó mágicamente, al momento todos fueron a ver aquel "misterioso" objeto el cual ninguno decidió coger y mucho menos tomar, menos Luffy que tomo la botella, la abrió y le dio un buen sorbo. Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

Luffy: Sabe muy bien, Queréis un poco? Con una sonrisa en la cara. Todos se quedaron con la cara de "No, gracias".

Zoro: Trae aquí, yo no soy como estos imbéciles. Y al momento le dio otro sorbo, dejando a la botella con menos de el líquido que contenía, ninguno se tomó a mal ese comentario ya que sabían cómo era Zoro, a excepción de Sanji que le quitó de las manos la botella y se acabó lo que quedaba.

Sanji: A quién le llamas imbécil? Marimo.

Al segundo los 3 cayeron al suelo desmayados, todos les llevaron a la enfermería para que Chopper les dijera que tenían pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

Todos habían regresado a sus tareas menos Nami que seguía en la enfermería junto con Chopper ayudándole a averiguar el motivo por el que se desmayaron aunque no lo hacía por voluntad propia si no por que Chopper la prestó una cantidad de dinero que en ese momento no disponía ya que se lo había gastado en ropa y cosas innecesarias y a cambio tubo que ayudar a Chopper en la enfermería.

Sanji, Zoro y Luffy empezaron a despertarse poco a poco y cuando finalmente lo hicieron lo primero que vieron fue a Nami avisando a Chopper el cual corrió hacia Nami desesperado por que había descubierto el efecto que causaba el líquido de la botella.

Chopper: Nami Cuidado!

Chopper venía corriendo con la botella que anteriormente los más "machos" de la tripulación habían bebido.

Zoro: Umm... Ya es de día? Decía a la vez que bostezaba.

Sanji: Es que no ves la luz, imbécil. Decía a la vez que le pegaba un puñetazo.

Zoro: Qué es lo que me has llamado? Cejudo. Decía a la vez que le devolvía el golpe.

Sanji: Marimo!

Zoro: Ero-cook!

Nami decidió intervenir o si no probablemente acabarían rompiendo algo.

Nami: PARAD! Dijo luego más bajo. Idiotas.

Entonces sintió como dos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura, ella pensó que era otra vez Sanji Con sus estúpidos ojos de corazón pero su sorpresa fue muy grande... por que con quien se encontró fue...

Con Luffy!? Nami decidió no pegarle por que pensaba que él estaba dormido.

Nami: Luffy despierta. Como él no reaccionaba decidió gritarle un poco más fuerte. DESPIERTA!

Él no reaccionó y eso preocupó a Nami. De repente notó como Luffy se acurrucaba en ella haciendo que sus cuerpos se llegarán a juntar aún más. Nami por este hecho se ruborizó y inexplicablemente Zoro desembaino una de sus Katanas dispuesto a atacar a su capitán y así lo hizo, en ese momento Luffy se defendió y Nami salió de su Estado Shock para estar en uno muy furioso. Antes de que los dos empezarán a pelear Chopper los separó de la manera que pudo y les invito a sentarse mientras que él hablaba en privado con Nami.

Nami: Qué querías decirme Chopper?

Chopper: Te quería advertir de el líquido que ellos bebieron pero veo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Nami: Por que Chopper? Qué era ese líquido?

Chopper: Era una poción que hace que el que se lo beba se enamore de la primera persona que vea al abrir los ojos y veo que fuiste tú así que te advierto que tengas mucho cuidado por que está tenía un ingrediente que lo hacía aún más efectivo, si quieres puedo ayudarte a vigilarlos por si acaso.

Nami: Una especie de poción de amor?

Chopper: Exacto.

Nami: Bueno Chopper no creo que tenga la necesidad de tener un guardaespaldas se cuidarme yo solita.

Ya por la noche Nami tenía el turno de usar la ducha.

Nami estaba tan tranquila bañándose que no notó la presencia de una sombra detrás de el cristal de la ducha, poco después esa sombra desapareció. Cuando Nami salió se puso una toalla un poco (demasiado) corta ya que no había otra y salió de la ducha, cuando llegó a los aseos se encontró algo que no le gustó nada.


	2. Chapter 2

En el Capítulo anterior:

"Ya por la noche Nami tenía el turno de usar la ducha.

Nami estaba tan tranquila bañándose que no notó la presencia de una sombra detrás de el cristal de la ducha, poco después esa sombra desapareció. Cuando Nami salió se puso una toalla un poco (demasiado) corta ya que no había otra y salió de la ducha, cuando llegó a los aseos se encontró algo que no le gustó nada."

No quedaba nada de su ropa ni siquiera su ropa interior. Nami no sabía que hacer podría pedir ayuda a alguien pero era la 1 de la mañana y nadie estaría despierta además de que la verían con esa toalla tan corta, también podría buscar una última vez por si acaso y así lo hizo buscó y buscó pero siguió sin encontrar nada, así que no le quedó otra y tubo que utilizar su último recurso salir de allí aún estando expuesta a que todos la vieran semi-desnuda, tuvo que andar así desde una punta del barco hasta la otra y por eso motivo salió todo lo rápido que pudo para no encontrase con nadie y lo consiguió, estaba en la puerta de su cuarto pero cuando fue a abrirla escucho una voz.

XXX: Nami... Decía una voz detrás suya.

Nami se giró sorprendida y cuando fue a girarse para ver quien era se le engancho la toalla a la puerta haciendo que se la cayera y quedando desnuda ante aquella persona, Nami se agachó tapando así con sus manos sus pechos. Esa misteriosa persona la cogió del brazo y...

Nami: Zoro?... Que haces aqu...

En ese momento Zoro besó a Nami interrumpiendola. Nami inconscientemente correspondió al beso esto le dio buena señal a Zoro con lo que intensificó el beso haciéndolo más intenso, Nami ni en sus sueños más extraños se hubiera imaginando que Zoro besaría tan bien y era tan apasionado hasta el punto de dejar a Nami en blanco al punto de olvidarse de que estaba desnuda. Sólo se dejó llevar, Zoro bajo sus manos que estaban colocadas en sus mejillas y las posó en su pecho provocando que está se sonrojase a un punto extremo, de repente se oyó un ruido que la despertó del trance a la vez que también hizo que Zoro se percatarse de donde estaban haciendo tales cosas.

Ella intentó zafarse de él pero Zoro no la dejó y siguió besandola a la vez que con una mano intentaba abrir la puerta del cuarto de ella y lo consiguió pero cuando fue a entrar...

Qué pasará ahora? Que hará Nami? Y si apareciera alguien más?

Nami: Qué alguien me ayude!

FLASHBACK

Chopper: Toma Nami si acaso te atacan o intentan...algo contigo. Al decir eso se puso todo rojo así fue como entendió a lo que se refería. Les lanzas esto y sales corriendo.

Nami: Chopper no hace falta...

Chopper: Si no quieres que te ayude al menos toma esto por si acaso, así me quedo más tranquilo y además necesito a alguien con quien probarlo que sea humano.

Nami: Bueno lo haré por ayudarte a ver si funciona pero que hace esta cápsula.

Chopper: Cuando la pruebes lo verás... si es que funciona.

Nami: Tranquilo no creo que lo vaya a utilizar. Y salí de allí con una sonrisa dirigida a Chopper y guarde esa cápsula en el cajón de al lado de la cama.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Nami sabía que decir para llegar hasta la mesilla y poder coger la cápsula.

Nami: Emm...necesito coger...eso...ya me entiendes. Decía Nami con una sonrisa forzada.

Zoro entendió a lo que se refería y sólo asintió con cara de "Haz lo quieres".

En ese momento Nami aprovechó para ir a la mesilla de su cama pero...

No estaba, la cápsula no estaba y ahora que iba a hacer. No se le ocurría nada y lo único que podía hacer era hacerlo con Zoro, quizás no podía ser tan malo además se conocen desde hace años con lo que no puede decir que es con desconocido también Zoro es guapo y eso, así que no sería tan malo.

Nami se giró y dijo.

Nami: Lo siento, no me quedan así que tendremos que hacerlo sin ello.

Nami se iba acercando cada vez más y más, cuando de repente su héroe llegó.

Chopper: Nami he venido todo lo rápido que he podido te encuentras bien.

Nami: Si ahora he tú estás aquí lo estoy.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente hasta que escucharon un ruido era...

Que narices pasa aquí? Nami y Chopper? Ni yo me lo creo...


	3. Chapter 3

En el Capítulo anterior:

"Nami se iba acercando cada vez más y más, cuando de repente su héroe llegó.

Chopper: Nami he venido todo lo rápido que he podido te encuentras bien.

Nami: Si ahora he tú estás aquí lo estoy.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente hasta que escucharon un ruido era..."

Ese molesto ruido era el despertador lo apagó como todos los días.

Nami: Menos mal que todo a sido un sueño. Cuando se giró se encontró conque en su cama estaba nada más y nada menos que Zoro!

Nami no daba crédito, igual si que se acostaron entonces levantó las mantas y se encontró con que estaba con la ropa interior puesta como era posible? Si ella se acababa de ducharse y estaba desnuda, decidió despertar a Zoro para que le explicase todo pero entonces alguien tocó la puerta y decidió entrar...

Era Luffy el cual no daba crédito a lo veía pues aunque pareciera inocente él sabía muy bien lo que era el acto sexual ya que por su cumpleaños le regalaron un libro el cual explicaba todo detalladamente y milagrosamente Luffy lo había terminó.

Nami: Lu- Luffy esto n-no es lo que parece... Decía con la voz temblorosa.

Luffy: ... Luffy no respondió a nada y eso hizo que Nami se asustara un poco de él. Luffy sólo se acercó la tomo de la mano y la sacó de allí sin decir nada.

Luffy llevó a Nami hasta su habitación(la de Luffy) y la sentó sobre su cama, en ese momento él la empezó ha besar de manera torpe y ingenua por que aunque él había leído el libro nunca había puesto en práctica nada de aquello además de que él sólo pensaba en cumplir su sueño y comer, pero en ese momento sintió algo que nunca había sentido.

Luffy sentía como un cosquilleo acompañado de un calor procediendo de los labios de Nami y sin saber cómo profundizó el beso a la vez que iba mejorando su técnica pero en cuanto lo hizo Nami se apartó.

Nami: Luffy creo que esto no está bien.

Luffy: Y está bien hacerlo con Zoro.

Nami: No, bueno no estoy segura de si lo hicimos... lo único que se es que me desperté al lado de él...

Luffy: Bueno y por que no te despiertas la próxima vez conmigo.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Nami, desde cuando Luffy se insinuaba a la gente y encima ella va y está en ropa interior.

Nami: Luffy no se lo que te pasa pero yo... Decía a la vez que retrocedía hacia atrás y al llegar al final de la cama...

Nami se encontró con su ropa.

Nami: Luffy qué es esto? Preguntaba enfadada.

Luffy no respondió y siguió con lo suyo, pero esta vez en vez de

Besarla la boca la empezó a besar en el cuello cosa que hizo que ella se estremecedora.

Nami: Luffy... no me has...respondido a eso... Decía entrecortada por los besos en el cuello de parte de Luffy.

Luffy: Y por que no dejamos eso a un lado? O es que me niegas que te está gustando...

Nami: Mmm... Yo nunca he...dicho...ahh...eso...(no malpenseis sobre todo tú)

Luffy: Entonces todo bien no? Y siguió con lo que estaba, pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella y cuando iba a bajar...

Sanji entró.

Sanji: Luffy te has comido otra vez toda la car...ne... Qué narices estabas haciendo con mi Nami- swan?!

Nami: Quien ha dicho que soy tuya? Decía furiosa olvidándose de que él era su única salvación.

Luffy: Eso, no la has oído no quiere estar contigo así que vete.

Dijo Luffy en un tono que todo el que le conociera pensaría que es otra persona.

Él que es muy bueno, inocente y ingenuo estaba intentando acostarse con una mujer aún sin saber los sentimientos de ella y echando a uno de sus nakamas por ello.

Nami: Sanji ayu... Logró decir antes de que Luffy la tapara la boca con su mano.

Sanji: Qué quería decirme Nami-san antes de que la taparas la boca? Dijo en un tono serio.

Luffy: Nada sólo quiere que te vayas para tener más intimidad no lo ves. Dijo con una sonrisa fría y perversa nada que ver con la sonrisa alegre que tiene siempre.

Nami tenía una cara de miedo y sufrimiento que haría llorar a la persona más malvada del mundo, esto claramente no pasó desapercibido por Sanji.

Sanji: Quiero que me lo diga Nami, si no no me iré. Dijo y después le dio una calada a si cigarrillo.

Luffy no dijo nada si no que se acercó a Nami y la susurró.

Luffy: Si pides ayuda o algo parecido la próxima vez iré directo al grano y no seré nada amable pero si dices que todo está bien lo haré lo más suave que pueda...Después se separó y se susurró a si mismo. Aunque no se si podré controlarme.

Nami: Sanji yo...


	4. Chapter 4

el Capítulo anterior:

"Luffy no dijo nada si no que se acercó a Nami y la susurró.

Luffy: Si pides ayuda o algo parecido la próxima vez iré directo al grano y no seré nada pero si dices que todo está bien lo haré lo más suave que pueda...Después se separó y se susurró a si mismo. Aunque no se si podré controlarme.

Nami: Sanji yo..."

Nami: Sanji yo...yo creo que...ummm estoy bien. Le dijo con una sonrisa fingida, pero Sanji no era tonto y conocía muy bien a su Nami-swan y sabía que esa no era su verdadera sonrisa, así que la cogió de la muñeca y se la intento llevar pero Luffy lo detuvo y le pego una patada en la cara haciendo que soltara la mano de Nami y cayendo sobre la pared, Zoro también había acudido allí por que no sabía por donde estaba la cocina y llegó hasta allí(después de 2 años su sentido de la orientación no había cambiado) y cuando llegó allí se encontró con una escena increíble, Sanji en el suelo con la cara dañada, Nami llorando y temblando de pie y Luffy con una cara de odio como si con su mirada fulminara a alguien.

Zoro: Que pasa aquí?

Luffy: Nada pero si sabes lo que te conviene te irás de aquí.

Zoro: Me estás mandando a mi.

Luffy: Encima de que te acuestas con Nami vas y...

Zoro: Espera yo acostarme con Nami. Dijo iinterrumpiendo a Luffy. Ojalá pero...

FLASHBACK

Cuando Nami y Zoro se estaban besando (cap.3). Nami se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de Zoro, este decidió cogerla en brazos, ponerla su ropa interior y meterla en la cama y como él también estaba cansado se metió también entonces Nami recuperó el conocimiento a medias.

Zoro: Luffy, me voy a dormir...

Nami: Vale, yo también... espera me llamó Luffy Bueno mejor me duermo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Nami: Qué! Y yo pensando en lo que había pasado... y si nosotros lo...em...o si no...

Zoro: Qué querías que pasará? Dijo con una de sus atractivas sonrisas.

Luffy: Entonces no lo habéis hecho... te dejaré vivir por eso por que si no...

Zoro: Si no que? Decía en tono desafiante.

Luffy: Ignorare lo que acabas de decir por ser uno de los míos.

De repente llega Chopper corriendo a toda velocidad.

Chopper: Nami tranquila...aquí tengo el antídoto.

Nami: De verdad?! Gracias Chopper te debo una.

Chopper: Sólo hay un problema...

Nami: Cuál?

Chopper: Que debe ser administrado boca a boca por la persona de la que se enamoraron.

Nami: Qué?!

Chopper: Si mira, debajo de la botella hay una pegatina... no se como no la vimos antes... bueno el caso es que en ella pone que la persona de la que se enamoró el sujeto que bebió esto tiene que tomar el antídoto y dárselo boca a boca...

Nami: Enserio?

Chopper: Sólo será un beso y además lo más probable es que si no lo haces te seguirán acosando.

Nami: Vale vale, dame eso... a ver quien va a ser el primero?

Sanji: Yo! Nami~swan...

Nami: Hay que joderse... Sanji ven aquí, Chopper vigila a Luffy y a Zoro. Toma un trago y besa a Sanji al momento...a los pocos segundos Nami se separa.

Sanji: Emmm... qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada... oh Nami~swan.

Nami: Me parece que ha funcionado, aunque siendo el no se. El siguiente será Zoro... prefiero mil veces que me llame bruja a "cariño".

Tomo otro trago y hizo lo mismo que anteriormente había hecho con Sanji.

Zoro: Uh, Donde estoy? Ya es de día?

Nami: Sip, ha vuelto. Bueno por último tú. Dijo mientras miraba a Luffy.

Luffy: Puedes darme lo que quieras de ese antídoto pero no cambiará lo que siento por ti. Dijo en un tono serio que dejó asombrados a todos los presentes.

Nami: Probemos eso que acabas de decir... mira es más si lo que dices se cumple seré tu novia, no no, mejor dicho me casaré contigo y además tendremos un montón de piratas que te parece. Decía irónicamente.

Luffy: Acepto. Dijo muy seguro.

Entonces Nami dio un último trago a ese antídoto y beso a Luffy, pero lo extraño era que este beso no era como los otros que se había dado con Sanji y Zoro si no que este beso era más dulce y hacia que Nami se estremeciera causándola un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Además de que este beso no terminará se fue tornando a uno más apasionado que hacía que los presentes allí incluso se sonrojaran, Chopper al ver eso decidió salir junto con Sanji y Zoro aunque Sanji quería seguir mirando el muy pervertido.


	5. Chapter 5 Final

En el Capítulo anterior:

"Entonces Nami dio un último trago a ese antídoto y beso a Luffy, pero lo extraño era que este beso no era como los otros que se había dado con Sanji y Zoro si no que este beso era más dulce y hacia que Nami se estremeciera causándola un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Además de que este beso no terminará se fue tornando a uno más apasionado que hacía que los presentes allí incluso se sonrojaran, Chopper al ver eso decidió salir junto con Sanji y Zoro aunque Sanji quería seguir mirando el muy pervertido."

EMPIEZA EL LEMON:

Cuando todos ya se habían ido, Luffy cogió a Nami y la depósito en su cama.

El beso terminó por culpa del maldito aire.

Nami: Luffy... aún sientes lo mismo? Dijo Nami un poco agitada.

Luffy: Tu que crees? Dijo, pero antes de que Nami respondiera le plantó otro beso, este beso ya era demasiado apasionado desde un principio icluso para Nami que no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a Luffy. "Donde habrá aprendido a besar así?, creía que era su primera vez" Pensaba Nami.

Luffy: Y es mi primera vez, sólo que después de leer aquel libro que me regalasteis y de escuchar los numerosos ligues que tenía Sanji acabe aprendiendo. Decía con una sonrisa para luego depositar sus labios en el cuello de ella.

Nami: Pero como sabías lo que estaba pen...ah...umm. Decía Nami pero no pudo acabar por que Luffy empezó a besarla en el cuello haciendo que ella soltarse unos cuantos gemidos. A la vez que metía una mano por debajo de la camisa de esta provocando aún más gemidos.

Luffy: Acuérdate del trato que me hiciste antes, ahora eres mía. Decía mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de Nami como si la estuviera probando para luego devorarla.

Nami: Luffy...no deberíamos...i-ir...un poco máss...despacio. Dijo intentando aguantarse los gemidos por el hecho de que Luffy empezará a lamer el pecho de esta.

Nami para evitar gemir se tapó la boca con sus manos, cosa que disgusto a Luffy el cual quería escucharlos.

Luffy: Quítate las manos de la boca. Dijo Luffy un poco enfadado, pero se contento al ver que Nami le obedecía pero al momento en que Luffy volvió a hacer lo mismo que antes Nami volvió a poner sus manos en su boca. Luffy al ver que le había desobedecido se enfadó sacando así un poco su lado sádico. Así que cogió las manos de Nami y las ató con unas cuerdas que había tiradas en el suelo.

Nami: Pero que... Dijo Nami pero fue callada por otro de los tantos besos de Luffy, le había dado tantos que incluso le había cogido gusto a ese sabor a carne de la boca de su capitán.

Nami: Luffy...Sueltame. dijo Nami a la vez que giraba su cabeza hacia un lado.

Luffy: Lo siento Nami, pero después de no obedecer a tú capitán no me queda otra opción que está. Dijo con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera pero que también seduciría incluso al hombre más hetero.

A continuación Luffy volvió a lo anteriormente estaba haciendo con los pechos de Nami, haciendo que ella, que ya no podía taparse la boca con las manos, soltase varios gemidos audibles que hicieron que Luffy esbozara una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba hasta la entrepierna de esta provocándola aún más placer.

Ella ya no podía resistirse más y se dejó llevar por el placer

Luffy volvió a besar a Nami, la abrió las piernas de manera delicada.

Luffy: En cuanta haga esto tú serás completamente mía y yo seré completamente tuyo, entendido? Ella asintió.

Nami: Es-espera Luffy, yo soy... Intento decir pero no pudo por que Luffy la había empezado a penetrar de forma rápida y brusca. Nami tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro, Luffy no entendía el por que lloraba, pero al ver la sangre que había salió de dentro de ella.

Luffy: Eres...perdón, eras virgen. Ella asintió, en ese momento Luffy se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo.

Luffy: Perdón, yo pensaba...a partir de ahora iré a tú ritmo vale? Ella volvió a asentir y el volvió a penetrarla pero esta vez de forma lenta, ella se retorcía del dolor, pero de repente el se movió en un sitio que hizo que ella gimiera notablemente y moviera las caderas para encontrar más placer, a Luffy esto le hizo soltar una sonrisa al ver que ella disfrutaba tanto como él, levantó la pierna de Nami hasta encima de su hombro para hacer más profundas sus embestidas, hasta que Nami ya no podía más.

Nami: L-luffy...y-a no pu-puedo... Luffy la tapó la boca con un beso, poco después Nami llegó al orgasmo, aunque no fue el único ni el último, siguieron durante horas hasta que Luffy finalmente se vino.

Nami: C-como es que...puedes aguantar tanto? Es inhumano. Decía Nami después de haber llegado al clímax tantas veces y él sólo una.

Nami: Es que fui tan mala... Fue interrumpida por Luffy.

Luffy: No, si fueras mala ni me habría corrido. Dijo sonriente y haciendo que Nami se sonrojara.

Luffy: Chicos ya podéis salir. Gritó Luffy dejando helada a Nami, a continuación Sanji, Chopper y Zoro salieron de detrás de la puerta sonrojados.

Zoro: Desde hace cuanto que sabes que os estábamos espiando?

Luffy: Desde el momento en que salisteis, no se escuchó ningún paso después de eso y cuando Nami y yo lo estábamos haciendo se oían vuestros jadeos de detrás de la puerta.

Nami: J-jadeos!?

Sanji: Y por que no nos dijiste nada?

Luffy: No se me parecía excitante, extraño no? Dijo riéndose.

Nami: Eres imbécil les dejas que nos miren haciendo... Fue interrumpida por un beso de Luffy.

Luffy: Si, pero soy TÚ imbécil. Dijo aún más sonriente a lo que Nami le siguió.

...

Sanji: La próxima si quieres os ayudó a hacer un trío.

Nami: Cállate. Dijo muy cabreada. Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo.

Luffy: Oye, estaría bien.

Sanji: Si si, mira si estamos los dos ella se sentirá mejor y nosotros también.

Luffy: Que bueno, mañana si quie...

Nami: Y tu no le sigas el juego. Dijo mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

Fin?

Psd: Al final Sanji terminó haciendo un trío, pero estando él sólo.

Psd2: Durante el fanfic nadie fue acosado por Sanji, más bien ni le tocaban, utilizaban un palo por si sus feromonas embarazaban a alguien sin querer.


End file.
